


Kennel

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding Bench, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gags, M/M, Mindbreak, Mpreg, Petplay, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “If you insist on behaving like a bitch in heat, then you deserve to be bred like one.”





	Kennel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [l_cloudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cloudy/gifts).



> I haven't checked my records, but this might be the most fucked up thing I've written to date. But it was really fun to write, so there is that. 
> 
> I did a lot of handwaving magic-y stuff for the mpreg/breeding aspect of it. Please don't look for actual biological/scientific reasoning. There is none, I did it all in the name of kink.

Ashwin groaned as Devad, or whatever his name was, finally sunk into him. This is what he had needed to relieve the stress of wedding planning - a good tumble with one of the stable boys. And god has Ashwin chosen well. The other man was hung like a horse, and Ashwin barely had to give him a lingering glance before he was following him up stairs to the hayloft. 

 

“Harder,” Aswin moaned, pushing his hips back against the other man. 

 

It would have to be a quick fuck. His future husband was supposed to arrive in the capital within the hour. They would be married in two days- he really hoped he liked the man. 

 

He gasped as Devad pulled out and rolled him over. He thrust his own hips up, giving Devad better access to slide in. 

 

“Ah,” Ashwin groaned as Devad pegged his prostate straight on. He would miss this once he was married. His future husband was probably not that great in bed, that had to be why they had arranged a marriage for him. Or it could be the whole treaty thing his uncle was always going on about. 

 

It all happened so fast. Devad pulled out when they heard the sound of boots running up the stairs. He had barely tucked his cock in before the palace guards were swarming the room. 

 

“Unhand me!” Ashwin ordered, as he was dragged up from the hay. The guards ignored him, two of them grabbing his arms. He didn’t even have time to put his pants back on before he was being carried down the stairs. Behind him he could hear one of the guards hit Devad before dragging him behind them. Ashwin struggled, trying to get out of the guard’s grip all the way to the throne room. 

 

“Your Grace,” The guards greeted as they forced Ashwin to bow before we throne. Devad was kneeled next to him, blood dripping from his lips where the guard had hit him. Ashwin glared up at his uncle, Cyril, who up until his father’s death had been a Duke. Now he served as Regent until Ashwin’s wedding. “We found him in the stable, with this one.” 

 

Ashwin tugged at the hem of his shirt, trying to hide his nakedness as much as possible. This wasn’t the first time he had been caught in bed with one of the servants, but it was the first time he had been dragged in front of his uncle for his indiscretions. 

 

Cyril tsked looking between his nephew and his lover. “What’s your job, boy?” he asked Devad.

 

“Stable hand, sir,” Devad replied, he stayed kneeled. Ashwin could practically see him shaking from where he stood. Most of the people who worked at the castle would never be dragged before the court like this. If his uncle had had a problem with any of Ashwin’s previous lovers he had only ever had them dismissed.    
  


“I don’t blame you for wanting my nephew,” Cyril continued. “He is too pretty for his own good. And I know he spends plenty of time mounted on a horse so you had plenty of time to admire. But we can’t have the staff going around raping the prince.” 

 

“Wha-” Ashwin started.    
  


“To the dungeon with him. He’ll hang at dawn,” Cyril interrupted, waving a hand to dismiss the guard. Two of the guard grabbed Devad, dragging him out of the throne room. 

 

“Wait! Uncle no,” Ashwin yelled, “it wasn’t like that!” He barely had time to think about it. There would be consequences to admitting he had willingly bedded Devad, but he couldn’t let an innocent man die.

 

“Oh?” Cyril asked, holding up a hand to pause the guards. The room froze. 

 

“I seduced him, I wanted him to fuck me,” Ashwin admitted. 

 

Cyril smirked at him. Ashwin knew he had made a mistake in admitting it. He was supposed to remain chaste and pure for his betrothed. But it was one of the rules that many of the royalty before him had completely ignored. But Cyril had motivation to enact the law - Ashwin was the only prince that stood between him and a permanent seat on the throne. 

 

“Well then, if you insist on behaving like a bitch in heat, then you deserve to be bred like one. Take the prince to Deacon, he’ll know what to do.” Ashwin struggled as the guards grabbed him. 

 

“What about this one?” one of the guards asked, kicking Devad. 

 

“I suppose you didn’t have much of a choice since my nephew was the one that propositioned you. However you must learn to think with your head, and not your cock.” Cyril switched his attention to the guard. “Castrate him, then send him back to the stables.” 

 

That was the last thing Ashwin heard before he was hustled out of the throne room. He could hear the sounds of the arrival horn blowing through the windows. Prince Brennus had arrived, but Ashwin wouldn’t be there for the royal reception. The guards turned away from the grand entrance and carried Ashwin down to the kennel. 

 

Word of Ashwin’s punishment had already reached Deacon. The master of the hounds was waiting for him by the time the guards dragged him into the kennel.

 

“Please, Deacon,” Ashwin begged when he saw the man, “My uncle must be crazy.” 

 

Deacon slapped Ashwin across the face. 

 

“Good dogs are quiet,” he growled. “Remove his shirt, dogs don’t wear clothes.” Ashwin struggled as the guards pulled his tunic over his head. He could hear the fine fabric tearing at the seams as it was yanked over his head. 

 

He shivered, feeling exposed in the warm rooms. He tried to hold his hands low, over his genitals but one of the guards grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back. 

 

Deacon approached with a vial of liquid. Ashwin recognized the concoction. It was one he would have taken for his future husband, to ensure their line continued. It would allow him to carry a child. He snapped his mouth shut clenching his jaw. 

 

“Hold his head still,” Deacon ordered the other guard. Ashwin tried to keep the guard from getting a good grip on him but it was hopeless. He whimpered as Deacon dug his fingers into the juncture of his jaw forcing his mouth open. He poured the vile liquid into Ashwin’s mouth, before clamping his mouth shut, and massaging his throat, forcing Ashwin to swallow the liquid. 

 

“Please,” Ashwin whimpered. He didn’t want this. 

 

“Poor bitch,” Deacon grunted, “He’s shaking like a leaf. Most dogs are nervous for their first breeding,” He told the guards. “It can be a real problem when they try to pull away. Hurts both them and the stud. Bring him here.” He led the guards to a bench in the middle of the room.

 

Deacon helped the guards position Ashwin on his stomach on the bench. He secured his wrists and thighs to nearby posts. Ashwin could barely move an inch. 

 

“Much better,” Deacon commented, admiring their handy work. He walked around Ashwin admiring his body for a minute. He stopped to admire his ass. 

 

“No wonder this bitch was breeding with every mongrel,” he told the guards, “See all the moisture here?” He ran his fingers through the leftover slicking oil he had used to prep for Devad, “He’s in heat, just aching to be bred.” Ashwin arched his back, trying to scoot as far up the bench as he could away from Deacon. “See he’s presenting.” Deacon commented. 

 

Deacon grabbed another vial from his work bench. He uncorked it and poured it over Ashwin’s ass. 

 

“I’ve found that some bitches don’t produce enough scent to really get the stud interested,” Deacon continued, ignoring Ashwin’s whimpers as he spread the liquid around his hole, pushing some of it in. “I suspect that’s the case with this one, since he’s been slumming it with anything that will have him.” 

 

Ashwin sighed with relief as Deacon left his hole alone. The man disappeared into a back room . Ashwin’s relief was quickly lost however as Deacon returned with a german shepard. Ashwin was sure he had seen this dog before, it was one of the many that patrolled the courtyard at night. He used to sneak them table scraps when he had been a kid, until his nanny caught him. 

 

“Please no, Deacon, please,” Ashwin begged as Deacon lead the dog into the room. The dog was straining at its leash. Ashwin could already see it’s red cock extending from it’s sheath. 

 

“If you are not quiet, bitch, I will muzzle you,” Deacon warned, releasing the dog from it’s clip. 

 

Ashwin was shaking as the dog sprinted to him. He could feel the dogs nose press against his skin as it searched out the scent Deacon had spread on him earlier. The dog worked it’s way around him until it reached his ass. He could hear the dog panting as it pulled back, deciding it had found the source. 

 

Ashwin yelped as he felt the dog’s tongue lick his crack. The dog snuffled around a bit deciding that Ashwin was as good as any bitch he had had before. 

 

“Please no,” Ashwin whined, as the german shepherd crawled up on top of him. He flinched as the dog’s claws dug into his skin. He could feel the slippery cock buck against his hips. 

 

He whimpered, twisting his hips, trying to get away from the dog. The dog was humping fairly fast now, trying to line himself up with Ashwin’s hole. 

 

“Ah!” Ashwin gasped as he felt the cock finally slide in. The dog keened at its success, and began humping in earnest.

 

“No, no no no,” Ashwin moaned, punctuated by each thrust of the dog. He could feel the dog’s cock sliding deeper and deeper into his body. 

 

He gasped as the dog’s cock slid past his prostate. He could feel his own cock stirring, getting into the physical aspect of the fucking. 

 

The dog continued to thrust into Ashwin with unwavering rhythm. Ashwin could feel the whole bench shake with each thrust. His skin hurt where the dogs claws pushed into his flesh. He whimpered, thighs shaking under the assault. 

 

“It’s getting bigger, oh god,” Ashwin groaned as he felt the dog expand in him. “Something’s wrong, please Deacon help.” 

 

“That shocks a lot of bitches their first time,” Deacon commented very blase about the whole thing. “It’s one of the reason I have to tie them down.” 

 

Ashwin gasped as the knot lodged in place inside of him, pushing right up against his prostate. The dog stilled above him, hips pushed as close as he could around the human. 

 

“Oh god, I can feel it,” Ashwin whined, “it’s so hot. Please Deacon get it off me.” Ashwin could feel the flooding in his bowels as the dog shot his load off. He could feel the warmth spread through him, with each spurt of the dog’s cock. 

 

“Shut up, bitch,” Deacon growled. 

 

“You can see how much he enjoys it,” one of the guards snickered. 

 

“Yea filthy fucker’s getting off on it,” the other joked. 

 

Ashwin groaned as the dog shifted, trying to get comfortable. Every move shifted the knot in him, dragging it across his prostate. His hips bucked searching for some friction for his cock.

 

“I feel so full,” he groaned the dog was still spilling inside him. “Please make it stop. I don’t think I can take more.” His stomach was tight and warm from the dog’s come and it was still spilling inside him at an alarming pace. 

 

“God I’m tired of listening to this bitch whine,” one of the guards said. 

 

“I’ve got just the thing,” Deacon went into the back again, this time returning with two straps, one Ashwin recognized as a muzzle. The other had a ball in the middle. “I may need help with this.” 

 

One of the guards pulled Ashwin’s head back, holding him still as Deacon shoved the ball into his mouth. He tightened the strap behind his head, holding the ball firming in Ashwin’s mouth. Next he strapped the dog muzzle over his face, hold his mouth tightly clenched over the ball gag. 

 

Ashwin whined around the ball in his mouth. He couldn’t even close his mouth around it. He could feel drool pooling in his lower jaw, but was having a hard time swallowing it down. 

 

After what felt like an eternity the dog’s knot died down and the dog slipped free from his hole. Ashwin groaned as he felt the dog’s come spill down the back of his legs. 

 

Ashin turned his head as he heard the door to the kennel open. Dred filled his chest as he saw his uncle lead Prince Brennus and his advisers into the room. He could feel their eyes on his prone form, the dog come still flowing out of his ass, the muzzle around his face. 

 

“I’m sorry about all this,” Cyril told Deacon, and the room at large. “I told Prince Brennus about Ashwin’s perverson and he insisted on seeing for himself. As I was telling you, your highness, we learned about this only a few hours ago. Poor Deacon has been putting up with this behavior in silence for months. It was only today that he finally confided it in me. We wouldn’t have wasted your time had we known how low the prince had fallen.”    
  


“I see,” Prince Brennus replied, studying Ashwin. “I would like to stay and watch. Perhaps we can cure him of this bizzare fetish.” 

 

“Very well,” Cyril agreed. “Deacon does he have more lined up?”

 

“He does,” Deacon replied, “Today he insisted on taking on three of my studs. I had to comply, what with his status, you see.” 

 

“It’s alright Deacon, you have served your country well. Go get his next stud please.” 

 

Deacon disappeared in the back. Ashwin whimpered as he lay there quivering. He wanted it all to be over. He could feel his mouth finally overflow with drool unable to keep it down around the ball in his mouth. 

 

“He really is into it,” Prince Brennus wondered. “Look at him drool over the thought of his next stud.” 

 

Ashwin whimpered. He wanted to tell the other prince that it was all a filthy lie. His uncle was trying to ruin their marriage, to claim the throne for himself. But he couldn’t say anything around the gag in his mouth. 

 

Deacon led the next dog in. It was a retriever, Ashwin was sure he had taken the dog hunting with him before. But the dog didn’t seem to recognize him. It’s cock was already extended from the sheith, and it was panting heavily. It was ready to mate. 

 

The dog barely wasted time before mounting Ashwin. Ashwin gasped as the dogs cock thrust in. It wasn’t as long as the shepherd had been, but it certainly didn’t waste time in thrusting deep. He could feel the cock squish the previous dog’s come out of his ass, more of it flowing down his thighs to puddle beneath it. 

 

He whimpered every time the dog hit his prostate. His cock was so hard, every thrust of the golden retriever barely pushed the head of his cock against the underside of the breeding bench. 

 

“What’s this?” Prince Brennus asked, picking up the vial Deacon had dropped on the floor earlier. Ashwin looked over, whining. “Is it-?” 

 

“Yes, sadly,” Deacon replied. “He drank that before stumbling down here.” It was the fertility potion Deacon had forced Ashwin to drink. 

 

“Then why do you let him breed with another dog,” Prince Brennus asked, “He may be ruined, but the purebred shepherd pups would at least have been worth something.“

 

“Unfortunately this bitch’s heat was too strong,” Deacon replied, “he already bred with every mongrel he could before making it down to the kennels. Whatever comes out of him now won’t be a purebred.” 

 

Ashwin gasped as the dogs knot started to inflate. His hips bucked, pushing the dog in deeper. His bowels flooded with more dog come as the dog started spirting.

 

He moaned like a wanton whore, like a bitch in heat, he corrected as he felt himself flood with more come. He swore he didn’t have enough room in his guts for all this come. If he stood up now, he was sure he would be bloated, stomach distended to make room for all the liquid. 

 

Ashwin couldn’t still his hips. The dog’s knot rubbed deliciously against his prostate, occasionally catching on his rim, stretching him wider. 

 

“Ah!” He groaned around the gag in his mouth as his orgasm finally washed over him. He could feel his channel squeeze the retriever in his ass, milking the knot as his cock painted the underside of the bench. 

 

“He’s still to take one more,” Cyril said, “Perhaps making the biggest in the collection, Deacon, maybe that would be enough to cure of him of his perversion.” 

 

Ashwin shuddered, barely taking in the words as his oversensitive body continued to flex around the knot in his ass. It was finally going down, but every shift still sent waves of pain over his body. 

 

Deacon disappeared into the back to get his last dog. 

 

“It’s a great pyrenees,” Cyril told Prince Brennus, “It was sent to be a gift for your wedding, but it would seem it could be of greater use with this bitch. Maybe it can end his heat.” 

 

Deacon led out the dog, and paraded it around Ashwin. Ashwin could see the dog’s huge dick peeking out of its sheath. He shuddered, hole fluttering, not sure how he was going to fit that thing inside of him. 

 

Ashwin groaned as the dog engulfed him. He was already so warm from the come still buried deep in his gut, but the dog’s fur felt like a blanket covering his body. He felt the slippery cock rut against his crack, looking for entrance. He whimpered as the tip caught against his rim.

 

He could feel tears slide down his cheek as the enormous dog stretched him to his limits. He flinched with every move, his nerves oversensative from the previous orgasm. He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t be like this, he was the prince goddammit. 

 

“Spread your paws a little,” Deacon told him, “Give your stud some room to work.” 

 

Ashwin complied, trying to spread as much as he could for the dog. It still wasn’t enough room for the dog to get into him. 

 

Deacon undid the ties around the his thighs. Ashwin whimpered, spreading his paws wide for dog, dropping his hips low like a good bitch. 

 

“AHhh,” Ashwin groaned around the ball in his mouth as the dog finally pushed in. His hips stuttered as he pushed back against the dog, trying to take in as much of it as he could. The Pyranese’s cock pushed deeper into his body than the other two, marking out new territory within him. He whimpered and shook, his back arching. 

 

“I believe he’s fully succumbed to the madness,” Cyril said, forlornly as they watched Ashwin rut against the dog. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, Prince Brennus.” 

 

The dog’s knot started to swell. Ashwin whined low in his throat, pushing his hips back against the dog, trying to take the knot as deep as he could. He whimpered as it pushed hard against his prostate, making a little liquid dribble out of his flaccid cock. 

 

“It may not be a true waste,” Brennus replied, eyes locked on Ashwin’s writhing form. “I have some hunting dogs I would love to stud. I would be willing to a hefty price for such a phenomenal bitch like him.”

 

Ashwin whimpered sure for once that his gut really was expanding with the dog’s come. He could feel the skin of his stomach stretch to accommodate the liquid. If he hadn’t been pregnant before he certainly was now. 

 

“Would that be possible?” Cyril asked Deacon. 

 

“It would take a few months,” Deacon said slowly, “We would need to wait for him to deliver the puppies. But I do believe we could facilitate a sale.” 

 

“Very good, please let me know when the puppies have weaned and we can discuss this deal farther.” Prince Brennus turned and walked out of the kennel. 

 

“What do you want me to do with him?” Deacon asked, motioning to Ashwin. The dog’s knot had gone down, slipping free from the former prince.

 

“Kennel him, train him, make him a proper bitch,” Cyril told him, “We stand to make a pretty penny in this sale.” 

 

~~*~~

 

Several months later, Deacon clipped a lead to Ashwin’s collar and led him out of the kennel. Ashwin whined low in his throat. His heat was coming on, Deacon had told him as much, and he was looking forward to being bred by one of the studs in the kennel. 

 

He was led up to the throne room. He sat when Deacon told him too, and walked, and presented, all on cue. There was a man there. He thought he recognized him. He had been someone important to Ashwin once. 

 

“Very impressive,” Prince Brennus told Cyril. “As promised, your payment.” He motioned forward one of his guards, who set a chest full of coin at Cyril’s feet. “Congratulations on the coronation by the way.” 

 

“Thank you,” Cyril replied, with a smile. “Sadly we weren’t able to break the prince’s madness, I only hope I can serve the people in his stead.” 

 

“Well, your prince’s loss is your country’s gain, I’m sure. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to get this bitch home before he goes into heat. I am very anxious for my prize hunting dog to have pups.” 

 

Ashwin whimpered as the strange man took his leash and led him from the room, but he followed where his lead went like he was supposed to. The strange man led him to the stables. Ashwin didn’t like stables, he had this gut feeling that something very bad had happened here. 

 

He whined low in his throat as his new master led him past the stairs leading to the hayloft. There was something tugging at the back of his mind. 

 

“Come along, pup,” His master said, tugging him towards the horse. There was a man holding the horse’s lead. He stared on, stoic as he handed Ashwin’s master the leads. There was something so familiar about him.

 

“De...vad?” Ashwin said, words feeling foreign in his mouth. The man looked startled, looking down at Ashwin for a split second. 

 

“None of that,” Ashwin’s master snarked, hefting Ashwin up onto the horse with him. “Come now, I’ve got a nice thick stud at home for you. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

 

It did. Ashwin shrugged off the thought tingling at the back of his brain. He wanted to get to the stud. He could feel his heat fast approaching. 

 

“Definitely a good deal,” Brennus muttered as the horse started trotting. “Maybe I’ll fuck you myself bitch. I’ve always wanted to fuck a dog after all.” 


End file.
